falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout companions
Permanent companions Permanent companions require that a few requisites be met in order for them to join the player character's party. For a few NPCs, there is more than one possible way to have them join. The possible conditions that must be met for each companion are listed below their names. Their locations are listed next to their names. * Dogmeat (Junktown) :* Vault Dweller is wearing a leather jacket. :* Give Dogmeat some iguana bits or iguana-on-a-stick. * Ian (Shady Sands) :* Convince him to tag along with a Speech check, or give him 100 bottle caps. * Katja (Boneyard) :* Ask her to join. * Tycho (Junktown) :* Completed the quest to save Killian Darkwater's life and inform Tycho about it, the former must be alive. Companion controls Once an NPC becomes a companion, their dialogue menu changes to a list of tactical and combat-oriented options. Unlike Fallout 2 there is no "Combat Control" menu added to the Pip-Boy interface. This means that in Fallout, the controls are rudimentary, at best. There are no controls whatsoever for Dogmeat. For the human companions, the options are shown as follows: You can leave now. :* Orders the companion to leave the party, and return to their original location in the game world. Draw your best weapon next time we go into battle. :* At first, this does not seem to do anything, because the companions originally only carry their default weapon. However, they may be gifted with a better weapon (and ammunition, for guns), then the NPC will make use of that weapon instead. Alternatively, the companion can pick up weapons found on the ground. I need to change formation. :* Stay close to me. - NPC stays within a 2 hex vicinity. :* Keep a moderate distance. - NPC stays within a 4 hex vicinity. :* Move out to longer range. - NPC stays within a 4-6 hex vicinity. Lacking the option to manage companions' inventory, other methods must be used: * Steal skill: It's possible to freely swap any item, as companions will not retaliate as long as this is done while they are recruited. The inventory space is limited to around 150-200. * Barter: The inventory can be filled indefinitely, but to retrieve an item, one or more with an equal or greater total value must be given, as any other barter. * Some of the items with the "Use on" label when placed in the interface slots, when used on an NPC, will be placed in their inventory if the item lacks any applicable effect to that NPC, e.g. stimpaks will be used and will vanish, while mentats, buffout or junk will be placed in the inventory. Companions stick with whatever armor they were wearing when recruited, thus surplus armor can be sold. Statistics * Katja uses a leather jacket sprite, despite her armor. ° Includes Knife, Throwing knife, Combat knife, and Ripper Temporary companions Like permanent companions, there are a few conditions that must be met to have temporary companions recruited. A few events must unfold however. Their location is next to their names, while the requirements are listed below their names. * Tandi (Khan Base) :* After passing one week of in-game time, the Vault Dweller must return to Shady Sands and initiate the quest Rescue Tandi from the Raiders. :* She will automatically join once she is freed from her jail cell. * Follower invaders (the Cathedral) :* They will appear outside the Cathedral after talking to Nicole about infiltrating the place * Crack assault paladin (the Cathedral or Mariposa Military Base) :* These will appear on the maps after having scouted the northern wastes, but can be either convinced to attack the Cathedral by accessing the computer in Morpheus' room or the base, they will not go inside the Military Base, however. Companion controls Tandi and the aforementioned invaders have no means of control in their companion forms, similar to Dogmeat: instead of having a dialogue menu, they only yield floating text, ex. Tandi expresses her amazement of the world outside Shady Sands. Statistics Notes If a companion is told to leave, they will stay at that exact point for the rest of the game. They will still engage in nearby combat, however. Category:Fallout companions de:Fallout Begleiter es:Compañeros de Fallout it:Compagni di Fallout ja:Fallout companions pt:Companheiros do Fallout ru:Напарники Fallout uk:Напарники Fallout